In an older application by the present applicant with official file number DE 10 2007 021 194.7 a component with inner and outer teeth is disclosed, which is produced as a composite structure made from a basic body and an additional component in the form of a sheet element. The component is preferably designed as the ring gear of a planetary transmission and the sheet element as a disk carrier for the disks of a shifting element—for which purpose the sheet element comprises a corresponding carrier profile.
From German patent specification 23 10 288 a planetary transmission with a ring gear is known, which is formed as a toothed rim which engages with planetary gears. The toothed rim is connected with positive interlock in the rotational direction to a drum and is fixed relative to the drum in the axial direction by means of stop elements. Drive in the rotational direction takes place by means of teeth arranged radially on the outside of the toothed rim, which engage in projections on the drum. The drum and its toothed rim functions only as a ring gear and is not designed as a disk carrier.
A disadvantage of the known drum and also of the disk carrier of the older application is that the sheet components provided with a driving profile are relatively weak in the tangential and radial directions, i.e. their shape stability is not great, so at high rotation speeds, under the influence of centrifugal force they tend to “lift off”, i.e. the profile flattens and their diameter tends to increase. Consequently, such sheet components are not very resistant to high speeds.